1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lossless image encoding/decoding method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a lossless image encoding/decoding method and apparatus, using inter-color plane prediction, which encode a color image by effectively removing duplicate information between color plane components and decode the encoded color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An RGB coordinate system is a basic color coordinate system. In a conventional color image compression method, color image compression is accomplished by independently performing a prediction encoding process in each plane for each color component in an image. However, since correlations among the color components cannot be used, encoding efficiency drops. A representative conventional compression method in this respect is presented in the H.264/MPEG-4 pt.10 AVC standard technology (“Text of ISO/IEC FDIS 14496-10: Information Technology—Coding of audio-visual objects—Part 10: Advanced Video Coding”, ISO/IEC JTC 1/SC 29/WG 11, N5555, March, 2003), which has been developed by Joint Video Team (JVT) of the ISO/IEC MPEG and ITU-T VCEG groups. In this standard technology, when a moving picture is compressed, spatial prediction or motion prediction is performed considering each color component independently.